


The Order of the Cringe (or, A Very Strange Fanfic)

by genderneutralnoun



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fourth wall? What's that?, Gen, Humor, I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, I hope you enjoy the weirdness that goes on inside of my brain, Public Displays of Affection, Taking Reader Requests, Way too many headcanons, headcanons, lots of headcanons, nudge nudge, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: A weird fanfic. I do drabble that can be ship storues, humor stories, or even just strange stories. Rated T because I'm paranoid.





	1. Attack Of The Short Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Silly stories. Plan is, I'll usually do one story a chapter, but there will be some "short stories" like this chapter on occasion. Request info below.

The Blaze Rods, as they were now called, were at the weekly trade market, where different people could trade their materials for other things. Unfortunately, Aiden had become separated from the other two.

“Great,” Maya sighed. “Now what?”

Gill grinned. “Watch this.” He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “BLAZE RODS!”

“OH MY WORD GILL SHUT UP!”

Gill cheerfully poked Maya. “Found him.”

She only sighed in response.

 

Now that the Wither Storm was defeated, various versions of the tale had cropped up, some which had the group defeating the  _ real _ Ender Dragon, or destroying the Storm with an army of pigs, or some things even weirder. One of these was a (mostly) accurate school play version.

“You have no hope of defeating me!” The kid playing Ivor waved the fake plastic Wither Skull around as he prepared to summon the Storm (which was played by five more kids with a giant black tarp over them and handsewn tentacles). Jesse was silently shaking, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

“What's so funny?” Petra asked her, confused.

Jesse turned to her, and Petra could see that mirth wasn’t the only reason she was crying. “At least we can laugh about it now,” she said quietly.

Petra thought about that for a moment. “Yeah,” she said finally, settling back into her seat. “I guess that’s true.”

 

The new Order always ate together in the small room that was made for meetings, but they didn’t always talk when they did- sometimes they were just enjoying being with each other. That night was one of those times.

Jesse was reading one of her never-ending supply of books, Petra wasn’t hungry and subsequently fidgeting with a napkin, Lukas was drawing out some plan or other, Olivia had constructed a small castle out of cards, and Axel was enthusiastically tucking in. (Yes, these were the things that the new Order of the Stone got up to in their free time.)

Olivia reached across the table to grab the thing of butter, when she accidentally brushed her elbow against Axel’s arm. Thinking this was intentional, Axel elbowed her back.

Olivia glared at Axel, then promptly poked him on his shoulder. Axel poked her back.

“Stop that,” Jesse said, setting her book down and glaring at the two. “ _ Immediately. _ ” Lukas looked up from what he was doing in surprise.

Olivia and Axel only glared back at Jesse.

Petra said nothing. She had seen the entire thing, and knew where this was going.

 

It seemed to Jesse that she had only been asleep for a few minutes when she was shaken awake by a wide-eyed Lukas.

“Jesse,” he hissed. “I need to tell you something.”

“‘m too late,” she said. “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s urgent.”

Jesse’s only response to this was to sink deeper under the covers.

“I just realized that the anagram for the Order of the Stone is TOOTS.”

For a moment, there was silence. Then, from under the covers, “Go back to bed, Lukas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that... hopefully you haven't run away yet.  
> Okay, how to do requests. These were set between episodes four and five, (because eight wasn't out yet when I wrote them), but you can ask for any time period. It can be something like these, just uncovered ground, or maybe a funny rewrite of a scene. I can also do requests for other stuff, like... shipping... but please don't do anything dirty or overly violent. Please. Or I will not do it.  
> Major choices for this world: Petra over Gabriel, went to Redstonia, chose Magnus's armor, saved Petra over Lukas, saved Petra over Ivor. (I'll be honest- I ship Jesse and Petra.) Oh, and Jesse is second female Jesse. In case you were wondering.  
> I'll be doing my own chapters as well as requests. Oh, and I can do minor OCs or self-inserts, but only as small cameos, nothing too plot-changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. To develop my headcanons, I sometimes just ask the characters questions, like I'm interviewing them. And I asked Jesse and Petra, "When and how did you realize your feelings for each other?" (because I'm so weak for them together). And... stuff happened. I thought I'd share it with you.

Jesse rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "To be honest, I've kind of always had a crush on Petra.

Petra turned her head towards her girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah. We knew about your social anxiety since we met you. I was impressed at how well you handled it- knowing your limits, y'know? I admired that. And, you were smart, and witty, and... pretty."

"You thought I was pretty?"

"Yeah."

Petra looked at Jesse for a long second, then, to everyone's (including the writer of this story) suprise, she leaned forward and kissed her, hard.

When they broke apart, both's faces were as red as tomatoes. "I think you're pretty, too," Petra said breathlessly.

“Holy actual  _ ships _ ,” I yelled at them. “Petra, don’t you think you could WARN me next time?!”

“No.”

“...I deserved that.” I sighed and put my hands on my hips. “Anyway, Jesse’s answered, but not you. When did you realize your feelings? And no snogging this time, it gets old.”

Petra tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t really know,” she admitted. “It was definitely during our quest to defeat the Wither Storm, but between me being sick and… everything else, it’s kinda hard to remember. I do definitely remember that, even though I was the one who was Withered, it always felt to me that I was the one protecting her, not the other way around.” She snorted. “Idiot that I am, though, I didn’t fully realize what that meant until… Reuben died, and…” She glanced at Jesse. “With everything that happened, well…”

“I was a wreck,” Jesse said cheerfully.

“...she had PTSD, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder,” Petra continued. “I helped her get back to being able to actually be with people. ‘Cause, y’know, I have experience with not being able to be around people.”

“Okay, okay, stop,” I waved my hands it a “pause” motion. “I think that’s good. We’ve established a few things. Aside from how ridiculously adorable you two are, Jesse has PTSD and was helped to learn how to deal with it by Petra. That could make a good fluff fic.”

Both groaned simultaneously. “Not the fluff fics!” Jesse whined.

“Sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I writing this I'm like 2


End file.
